Mine
by kaotic312
Summary: In which Thorin meets his nephews and Fili makes claims. Family means everything, even in exile. Thorin, Dis, Fili, Kili
1. In which Kili gets a name

**A/N: Please insert normal denial of ownership here ...**

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"He's too small to be an heir to me, throw him back."

Good natured laughter followed this pronouncement by Thorin, son of Thrain. Dis made a show of stiking her older brother in the ribs with her elbow to move him out of the way of the finely carved cradle.

Thorin peered down at the infant, pleased with the healthy look of the babe. "Doesn't even look like me."

Vihili, the child's actual father, raised a mug of ale in a mock salute. "He's not supposed to look like you. Fili is my son, royal blood in his veins or not. He's meant to be my mirror."

Thorin wrinkled his nose as if lost in thought. "Dis? How could you produce such an ugly child? He's blond!"

"He's handsome." Dis smiled down at her first born son. Then she looked up at her brother, the only family left to her. "And don't you go filling his poor head with stories of adventures and lost gold."

Thorin's face lost it's cheer, eyes eyes turning solemn. He glanced around the room with a sneer. "Fili is my heir, even if he is only my sister-son. He should not be raised here."

Vihili sobered, putting his mug down carefully onto the table. "I know that if we were 'home' in Erebor, I would not be your choice for brother. But I would ask that you respect my home, my wife, and MY child."

The dark-haired prince straightened, pride stinging his soul. He was being rude, and he knew it. "You are, of course, right." He put his hands behind his back, standing unconsciously as he'd seen his own father and grandfather do many times over.

"Vihili. Thorin." Dis' voice held a hint of warning, she looked helplessly over at her cousin Balin. But the other dwarf shrugged helplessly. This was an old arguement between the two males.

Thorin looked over at the new father, and he rebelled at apologizing. His jaw clenched tightly as he spoke. "But what do you expect when you sneak around and carry off a dwarf-maid while her family is unaware?"

Vihili stood, glaring. The two were nearly identical in height, but the miner was broader through the chest with thicker arms. While Thorin was leaner, but no less muscled. "Who leaves a dwarf-maid on their own while they go try and lay claim to lands long lost?"

Balin winced at hearing the disasterous battle for Moiria so described. Nothing would incense Thorin more than to be reminded of where his grandfather had been killed.

Vihili pushed his chair back roughly, the wood scraping loudly on the planks of the floor. This startled the new-born, and little Fili protested loudly at being awakened before he was ready.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

It was five long years before Thorin visited the home of his sister again. This time the mood was completely different.

"She will have to put the babe down eventually." A haggard looking dwarrowdam whispered to another female that Thorin barely recognized.

The prince-in-exile looked around the large room. It should have been comfortable. The home wasn't rich, not by the standards of their royal background. But there was a well-off feel in the thick blankets, the pretty dishes, and the hand-sewn curtains that didn't hang quite right. Thorin couldn't help the sad smile touching his lips. His sister Dis had never been the best seamstress.

"She won't sleep, she won't eat. Eventually she'll collapse, and what if she's still holding the baby then?"

A tug on his pants leg had Thorin looking down into wide, bewildered eyes. The blond five-year old dwarfling had a nose too long for his face, though he'd no doubt eventually grow into it Thorin mused. "Fili?" He guessed.

Those eyes widened comically. "You know me?"

Thorin winced. It wasn't good that his only heir didn't recognize him. Except ...he wasn't the only heir anymore. Ignoring the pangs of guilt and sorrow, the dark-haired dwarf nodded to the child. "I am your mother's brother."

"You're the ass?" Fili's voice sounded awed, and it was clear that the five-year old didn't know the word or the insult. He was obviously repeating what he'd overheard during his short years.

Sharp indrawn breaths filled the area around him, but Thorin didn't bother looking to see who heard. He simply nodded. "I'm the ass."

Fili patted Thorin's knee and then leaned against him, curiously looking around the room. "Can't find my da."

Terse silence. No one spoke, no one dared. Thorin's eyes closed in pain. He was horrid with children. But this one belonged to him, more so today than ever before. He knelt down in front of the blond tyke, pointing at the growing beard on the five-year old dwarf prince. "You're a big boy now. I will tell you. Your da has had an accident."

Fili looked down at his bare feet, wiggling his toes. "Mam is crying."

"I know." The words felt torn from his throat.

The five-year old made a face. "Da said the baby would cry a lot. But mam is crying. Lots more'n the baby."

Thorin sighed heavily, his heart aching. "Do you understand death?"

A few shocked whispers and Thorin knew that many around him were disapproving of his approach. But he knew no other way than straight forward.

Fili's face scrunched up and he nodded. "Did the dragon come and eat him too?"

Now it was Thorin's turn to be shocked. Fili knew about the dragon at Erebor? After Dis had forbid him to tell the boy stories of their past? "The mine fell in on him. Your da died in an accident." The words were matter of fact and without inflection. Better to get this over with.

Fili shook his head and reached out, tugging on a loose thread hanging from Thorin's cloak. "How did the dragon get in the mine?"

Thorin sighed. This wasn't going right. He opened his mouth to explain better, but a sharp hiss interrupted him. He stood, turning.

Dis had entered the room while he'd been talking with the child. His sister glared at him bitterly. "How dare you?"

Thorin was appalled at his sister's appearance. Her eyes looked grief ravaged with deep, darkened circles under her reddened eyes. In fact, her left eye was worse than the other, with burst blood vessels. He wondered if it had been caused by stress, grief, vomitting, or childbirth itself.

He glanced at the silent bundle clutched in his sister's arms. He didn't even yet know if he had another nephew or a niece.

Staring at his sister, Thorin was reminded that she had suffered all that he had, and more. They'd lost the same family, the same home, the same friends. But now she'd lost one more, and in this he couldn't share. But he could try. "I am sorry for your grief."

Dis hissed at him again, backing away sharply. "You didn't even like Vihili."

Thorin ran one hand over his weary face. "Not true. I would have liked him fine if he hadn't been your husband." He held up one hand to forstall her protest. "But I do sorrow that you sorrow. I do share your pain, because it is your pain. And I would have stopped this loss if I'd had any way to do so."

Dis watched him with her blue-green eyes, then her face nearly crumpled. She moved toward the table and Thorin quickly pulled out a chair for her. "He wasn't supposed to be working today. The baby was born early, and he was there to give information to the head foreman before taking a week away from the mine."

Born early. Thorin hadn't known that. He winced. His damnable pride. If he hadn't walked out of here so angry five years ago, his nephew would know his face and he'd have known his sister had gone into early labor.

His unease increased sharply as he looked at the small bundle in Dis' arms. Had Fili been that small? Surely not. And Fili had cried, this one was silent. What had his nephew said, that Dis was crying more than the baby. He couldn't see past the blankets and he couldn't help but wonder, was the child even still living?

"Let me hold the boy." A well-meaning dwarrowdam stepped forward, Thorin recognized her as the wife of another miner.

Boy. Another nephew. Another heir. If he lived.

Dis pulled away from the other female, her face set stubbornly.

Thorin put out his hand across the table at her. "May I see him?" He begged.

His sister eyed him carefully, drawing away at first. But after a few moments where Thorin made no sudden moves or demands, she relented. Stiffly, she turned the small bundle from her chest into a cradling position with one arm.

Thorin nearly cried watching her, wondering where his vivacious and demanding sister had disappeared to. This timid creature was a stranger. Slowly, she pulled the blanket from over the child's face.

The child was wrinkled and small in the face. Dark lashes fanned out over baby-soft skin. Was the babe too pale?

A tug on his tunic had him looking down. Fili. Looking up at him with his father's face. Solemnly the blond dwarf scowled up at Thorin. "I don't want da to be dead."

Dis choked, as Thorin's mind spun around and around, unsure of how to react.

A twitch of movement had the dark-haired prince looking up and over at Dis. The baby, had he moved? As Thorin watched, the child's lips opened and the infant yawned, before falling still once more.

Dis, tears sliding down her cheeks, cradled her newborn closely. Thorin watched with growing worry. Fili tugged on him again.

Frustrated, angry, and above all, sorrowed. Thorin growled and stared down at the five year old. It was a poor thing to do, and he knew it.

Without hesitation Fili snarled right back at him, his little hands tightening into fists as he mimicked Thorin. "I could hurt you." The dark-haired uncle told the lad. "I have a sword."

"I could hurt you!" Fili swung on his uncle with a closed fist, actually punching him in the thigh with reasonable strength for one so young.

"Do you want to learn how to use a blade?" Thorin asked.

Fili's eyes widened and he nodded. "Da too?"

Thorin's face clouded once more. "Fili. Your da is gone. That makes you the head of this family. Do you know what that means?"

Fili nodded vigorously, though Thorin knew that the child could have no real inkling about what the future held. Still, the boy was showing bravery at least.

"Do you want to be a miner?" Thorin asked the child. "It's a good profession."

The child shook his head, reaching instead for the hilt of Thorin's sword. The uncle had a bit of a time removing Fili's hand from the weapon, even though it would have been impossible for him to have actually drawn it.

"I wanna sword!"

Shocked, the prince-in-exile actually almost smiled. He looked at his young nephew and for the first time, peered beneath the veneer that reflected Vihili's appearance. Yes, he resembled his father. But that fighting attitude? No, that was the Durin's Folk coming out in the lad.

Thorin looked over at his sister, but she wasn't watching them. He frowned. "Dis?" She didn't turn, her eyes were only on her newest child. "Dis." He called her more sternly.

The grieving mother shot an accusatory glance at him, but winced and her gaze shied away from her five-year old.

Thorin stilled. Oh. He hadn't thought of that. Fili looked just like his deceased father. That appeared to be paining Dis right now. He only hoped her heart would heal so that the boy wouldn't feel as if rejected.

"Fili?" Clearing his throat, the prince-in-exile looked at his older heir. "Who is that." He pointed.

"Mam!" The blond nearly bounced on his toes.

Thorin next pointed at himself. "Who am I?"

Fili shook his head, grinning. He didn't have an answer.

"I am your sister's brother. I am Thorin. I am your King and you are my nephew. And heir to my throne."

Young Fili's eyes grew wider. "What's that?"

Thorin nodded at the child. "Later." He promised. "First. What is that?" He pointed at the child Dis was clutching as if her life depended upon it.

Suddenly solemn, Fili drew up to his full five-year old height. "Mine."

Surprised, Thorin's eyebrows rose. "Your brother, yes. But he's not really yours."

Fili did not like being denied. "MINE!" He screeched loud enough to make the new baby scrunch up his tiny face in protest.

"Shhh!" Thorin waved at the child to behave, frowning. Fili frowned right back at him, completely unimpressed.

"Da said it was mine!" Fili announced, pouting.

Thorin sighed, obviously he wasn't going to win this arguement. "Does your brother have a name?"

Fili shrugged.

Dis shook her head sadly. "I can't decide. I thought about naming him for our brother."

Thorin nodded slowly. That might not be a bad idea.

Fili stamped his foot. "MINE!" His volume only seemed to increase.

Dis winced, still unable to look in the five-year old's direction.

Thorin had a sudden thought, he pointed at the new infant. "Fili? What would you name your brother, since you have laid claim to him?"

Fili didn't even hesitate. "Kili." He pointed at the child. "Mine."

Thorin nodded, not willing to argue the point.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o


	2. In which questions arise

Thorin sopped up the last of his gravy with a thick piece of good crusty bread. He glanced around the well kept kitchen in pleasure, catching the eye of his cousin Dwalin across from him.

The older dwarf was finishing up his own dinner, straightening up and letting out a long, satiated belch.

Fili, watching bright eyed, grinned and had to try it himself. From the boy's seat on the bench, his feet dangled in the air, he tried to mimic Dwalin. He made a face, drawing his chin into his chest and opening his mouth wide. A small sound from his throat came out, almost like he was trying to sound like a bullfrog.

Dis smiled and put a plate of food down in front of Fili. It was a full plate, fit enough for a full grown dwarf.

Dwalin's eyebrows rose at the sight and he grunted in approval. "Good appetite on the lad?" He guessed.

Dis snorted and shook her head.

Thorin sat back in his chair, glad to be here. After Vihili's death he'd stayed with his sister for six months. She'd just begun to really climb her way out of the dark place in her soul when he'd had to leave. He frowned, thinking of the raiders from the east who'd been attacking trading caravans.

If he'd thought it would be easy enough to clear out the garbage, he'd been mistaken. One crisis had led to another and he'd ended up settling both that business and some other dwarven disputes. Dwalin had even come to help him out. All in all, it was nearly three years ago since he'd been sitting at this table. But he had no plans to leave any time soon.

"Watch." Dis said with affection. Then she put down a much smaller plate next to Fili.

Full from a good dinner, the males both watched as Fili cut up his meat into smaller pieces. Kili, the younger brother just shy of turning three, ran up to the table and climbed up into his own seat. The block of wood on the bench seat didn't look that steady, but the youngster seemed to have no difficulty.

Thorin watched his younger nephew carefully. The dwarfling was wearing a shirt far to wide for his slender frame. He wondered if being born early had caused Kili to look unfinished like he did. The lad was tall for a three year old, but hardly wider than a minute.

Kili sat next to his brother and completely ignored his own plate. His eyes were solely on Fili's dinner. Thorin watched in bemusement as the blond pushed certain smaller cut pieces over to the side of his plate. Busy little fingers reached over and snitched each piece one by one.

Dwalin scratched his chin and eyed the boys.

Dis shrugged. "Won't eat a thing unless it's from his brother's dinner."

"Ever?" Dwalin asked in a deep rumble of a voice.

The dwarrowdam shrugged. "Mostly."

Fili finished his own goodly sized portion and reached for Kili's smaller plate. Dwalin assisted, pushing the other plate into the lad's reach. This plate too was divided between the two dwarflings.

Thorin grunted at the unusual sight. He eyed young Kili. "I haven't heard him speak yet. Is he broken?"

Fili, his mouth full of potatoes, glared up at his uncle.

Dis chuckled and shook her head. "He speaks just fine. But he doesn't know you." She put down a platter with a large spice cake in the middle of the table.

Both young dwarfs lost immediate attention with anything other than that cake. Small hands reached. Dis swatted both sets of hands. "Dinner first." She scolded affectionately.

Kili grunted wordlessly, reaching again. Dis swatted his hand once more. Fili looked from the cake to the larger dwarves at their dinner table. "How come they got to eat first?"

Thorin cleared his throat. "Tradition. Adults eat first so they're not disturbed by children. In the halls of Erebor, we would not have even shared the same table. But this is home, and we're family."

Fili scrunched up his face and shovelled in another bite of his food. "How come?" Crumbs fell from his lips as he spoke.

Dwalin tossed the lad a napkin, which Fili completely ignored. While the others were talking, Thorin was a bit amused to see Kili's hand sneaking back toward the spice cake. He caught Dwalin's eye and gave a nod, cutting his eyes down to the child's hand and raising an eyebrow.

Thorin kept one eye out for his sister, who was refilling the mugs with ale for the adults and milk for the lads. Dwalin shot a glance in her direction himself, then cut a piece of cake. He took only about half of the slice, leaving a corner on the dessert platter.

Kili couldn't quite reach.

The nearly three year old fairly leaned his entire torso across the table, his fingers just shy of the goal. The lad then climbed on top of the sitting block, pushing him just close enough. Thorin tried to keep the amusement off his face as he saw Kili's tongue poking out, caught between his teeth as he put every ounce of effort into the cake stealing endeavor.

"How come?" Thorin looked back at Fili, realizing he hadn't answered the child.

"Because children are annoying." The lad's uncle told him, his face deadpan.

Fili's face showed he was thinking that answer over carefully. Then he reached for his plate and picked up a piece of cake.

Cake? How? Thorin looked up and found that Kili had put the stolen merchandise on his brother's plate instead of his own, sharing.

"Fili! Kili!" Dis' voice had the boys hunching their shoulders. Neither bothered acting innocent though, they just grabbed the last pieces of the cake before them and shoved it into their mouths until they looked like chipmunks.

The dwarrowdam stared at her two sons in consternation. "Who is responsible for this?"

Both boys immediately pointed at Dwalin.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Thorin relaxed by the fire, looking at the family scene with pleasure and no small amount of regret.

Dwalin was leaning back in a heavy chair, his stocking feet propped up and a half full mug in his hand. He was ignoring Fili as the blond child stared at his newest skull tattoo, fascinated.

Kili was playing on the rug at his mother's feet, bouncing around a carved wooden horse and running down little wooden men with glee. He still hadn't spoken a single word all night.

"Not much of a beard." Thorin commented without much emphasis.

Dis didn't even look up from her knitting. "It'll grow."

Thorin grunted. The lad was nearly three, he should have a bit more of a beard than stubble already. Fili certainly had managed a rather full blond ruff even as a baby.

"Maybe he takes after you." Dis said, shooting her older brother a caustic and yet amused look.

Thorin grunted again, shifting in his seat to settle in more comfortably. As a young dwarf he'd shaved his rather patchy and uneven beard into a well trimmed shorter style. Next to his father and grandfather's magnificent and full beards, his own had looked pathetic. So he'd adopted this look instead. "It looks good on me."

"It does." She agreed, just as she had all those years ago back at Erebor.

Erebor. Home. Thorin sighed.

"What's that mean?" Fili pointed at one of the runes on Dwalin's head.

"Protection." The older dwarf answered, closing his eyes contentedly. They'd had a long journey getting here, and weren't in any hurry.

Dis smiled to herself. "No Fili, you can not carve that into your skin."

Thorin grinned at the frown the lad made at his mother's words.

"Will it protect you against dragons?" Fili asked, making the adults all catch their breaths in rememberance.

Dwalin sighed sadly. "Not much." He admitted.

"What do you know of dragons?" Thorin asked, his voice almost gentle.

The sound of falling wooden men clattered in the room. Kili made a swooping motion with his hand and spread the wooden pieces out further and then picked one up, sticking it in his mouth.

Thorin's eyebrows rose.

"Fili." Dis called out, as if this was an every day occurance.

The older sibling walked over and held out his hand and Kili spit the wooden man out of his mouth with a wide grin.

"Are you sure he's not broken?" Teased Dwalin.

Dis rolled her eyes.

Kili giggled. Giggled. Thorin sighed. He wished the lad would talk instead. Inspiration had him sitting up, looking at the two dwarflings with interest. "Want to hear a story?"

"About the dragon?" Fili looked up with wide eyes.

Dis' head came up as well, a warning look in her own gaze.

"No." Thorin grinned. "How about a story about a stolen coconut and the battle to retrieve it?"

Fili and Kili both looked at each other, neither smiled. Fili then shook his head. "Dragon." He insisted.

"Even if your mother was the thief?" Thorin tempted the two.

Again the two dwarflings looked at each other, as if conferring silently. Finally Fili looked back at his uncle suspiciously. "What's a coconut?"

"A large hairy nut bigger than your brother's head."

Fili and Kili's eyes went round.

"After, can you tell us about the dragon?" The older child tried to bargain. Kili nodded his agreement.

Thorin frowned, pretending to think it over. "What about the legend of Durin's Axe?"

Fili grinned, realizing that they were haggling. "Dragon!" Kili fairly bounced with energy, but still with no words.

The clever uncle leaned back and thought it over. "Have you ever heard the story of Glaurung the dragon and Turin Turambar?"

An unspoken tension leeched out of Dis and Dwalin both. They shared a quick look, relieved that Thorin wasn't going to be telling dark tales of Smaug. Not yet. Not tonight.

Fili and Kili both clambored over to sit at Thorin's feet, eager eyes on the dark-haired prince.

"I don't know." Thorin rolled his head and cracked his neck. "I don't tell stories to little dwarves who don't talk to me."

Fili eyed his uncle suspiciously, then poked Kili in the side. The younger child pouted and crossed his arms, his face cloudy and stubborn looking.

Leaning in toward his brother, Fili whispered in the child's ear. Kili made a face and swatted at his sibling to stop.

Thorin leaned in, catching the eyes of the nearly three year old dwarfling. "Talk to me." He cajoled.

Dis gave a chuckle. "You're going to regret this." She about sang the words.

"I just want to hear his voice. Just once." Thorin glanced at his younger sister.

Dis rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Come on. One word. One story for one word." Thorin was out of his depth with children, but this was one of his heirs. He had to know if the boy could really speak.

Fili was a prime example of dwarven superiority. A child any parent could be proud of. Wide, strong, growing, healthy, and with a start on a very decent beard. Kili though, he was long, thin, paler than his sibling, and looked almost delicate to Thorin's way of thinking. Somewhere in the back of his mind was the uncharitable thought that he was relieved that Fili was the elder and true heir.

What was the child's mind like? Was he as delicate of mind as he seemed to be of body? "One word, you can do that for a story." Thorin pressed again.

"NO!" Kili grinned and giggled.

Fili sat down, staring expectantly up at his uncle. "That's a word."

Dwalin chuckled. "He's right. You owe the lads a story now."

Thorin's face twitched. "I should have asked for an entire sentence." He complained.

Dis laughed, staring intently at her knitting. "I warned you."

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Thorin fairly collapsed back into his chair as Dis at last hurried the two lads off to their rooms.

Dwalin couldn't keep the grin off his face. "Thought the lad couldn't speak, eh?"

Wearied beyond measure, Thorin cracked open one eye and glared. Or he tried to, but he was lacking the energy. "How many questions can one three year old ask?"

The elder dwarf laughed outright. "How come? Why not? Why? Why? Why?"

Thorin winced. "That story took three times as long as it should have."

Dis walked back into the room, putting her hand on her brother's shoulder. "I did warn you."

"You weren't specific enough." Thorin griped.

"Kili can definitely talk." Dis grinned.

Dwalin shook his head. "That wasn't talking, not like a conversation. That was a never-ending barrage of questions."

"He's curious." The dwarrowdam said with all the love and affection of motherhood. "And I'm glad it wasn't aimed at me for once."

"At least they're in bed now." Thorin sighed happily.

Dis snorted. "It's not over yet. One more thing to go."

Dwalin grinned. "Balin used to get up three times after he'd been sent to bed, each to get 'just one more drink of water'."

"I'm sure Kili will be in here, with 'just one more question'." Thorin grinned.

"Kili?" Dis snorted. "You're looking in the wrong direction."

Thorin rolled his head to blink lazily up at his sibling, when Fili's bedroom door opened. The young dwarf walked through the kitchen dragging a blanket and a wooden sword.

He stopped, stared at the adult dwarves all looking back at him. Then he headed toward Kili's room.

Thorin whistled and the tousled haired child stopped. "Let your brother sleep on his own."

Shock crossed the eight year old's face. His hand tightened on the small wooden sword that was little more than a toy. "But what if dragons come for Kili?"

Surprise kept Thorin from responding and young Fili slipped out of the kitchen and toward his brother's room.

Dwalin looked over at Dis. "The story Thorin told too scary?" He hoped not, and he'd thought better of young Fili than that.

Dis frowned. "No. It's the same every night. Vihili ..." Her words stumbled at that name, but she pressed onward. "In preparing Fili for a younger brother told him that Kili was his to watch over."

Thorin winced, remembering when Fili had asserted strongly that Kili was 'mine'.

"He takes this very seriously." Dis continued. "It was the last thing his father spoke to him about. Come."

Both male dwarves shot each other a look, then rose and followed Dis to Kili's bedroom door. She opened it slightly so that they could peer inside.

Kili was out. A light snore told that tale. He was sleeping spread out and unafraid, but on the side of the bed closest to the wall. Between he and the door, Fili was lying down, his back to his brother. His hand wrapped around the hilt of his wooden sword.

Anyone or anything coming for Kili would have to go through the older brother first.

Quietly Dis told Fili goodnight, and the sleepy blond mumbled something back to her. She shut the door slowly.

Dwalin nodded thoughtfully. "He's protecting his brother."

Dis nodded. "I think he fears that Kili will disappear like his da did."

Thorin pointed at the room, unsure of what to make of it all. Only one thing really came to mind though. "He needs a better sword than that."

Startled, Dis chuckled. "He's not ten yet. Wait, he can join the other lads in the area for training when he's of age."

But Thorin gave his sister a long look. "He's not going to be like the other lads. He's the heir of Durin. And obviously has a protective streak wider than the mountain range."

Dwalin nodded in complete agreement. "I think him ready."

Dis grimaced lightly but gave in. "At least it's a way for you to get to know your nephews."

Thorin gave her a sharp frown. "Fili's ready. Kili isn't."

Dis touched his cheek fondly. "If you think 'why' is Kili's favorite word, let me tell you his favorite phrase. 'Me too'. Anything you have Fili doing, Kili will be right there. I promise."

Thorin shook his head. "This will be adult work. Hard. The lad won't hang around us, I promise. He'll be back playing with wooden men in front of the fire by the time lunch is served."

Dis laughed outright. "I said it once, I'll say it again. I warned you."

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o


	3. In which Thorin leans a lesson

"Eat up, eat up. You're going to need it today." Pleased with himself, Thorin gave his older nephew a hint of a smile.

Fili grinned, his mouth full of porridge.

"Me too! Me too!" Kili wasn't sitting at the table. The younger dwarfling was running around the room, setting up his little wooden men in a tower formation. Then the little brunette would run up to the table, only his nose and eyes clearly visible over its top. He'd open his mouth and Fili would give him a spoonful of porridge and off the little one would run again.

Thorin's mouth drooped in disdain, he shot a glance over at his sister. She was quartering some apples. Disdain fell lower into a sharp pang of sorrow.

Smaug. If not for that damned dragon his sister would not be in this small house, above ground. Unsafe, unprotected, unsurrounded by servants and courtiers. His nephews wouldn't be eating porridge, sharing a bowl and a spoon. They'd be in velvets and the finest of leather goods. Jewels, gold, silver, mithral and ...

"Stop." Dis shot him a sad look. "Don't think about it."

Thorin mentally shook himself, focusing back on the present. "You don't know what I'm thinking." He took a large drink of good, strong black dwarven tea.

"Don't I?" Her voice held the traces of sorrow and regret that should not be there, should never have been there.

Thorin looked at his younger sister, really looked at her. Her face was still lovely, but there were lines put there by life. Her hands were not those of the pampered only daughter of a king, but ones that had seen work. Hard work. "This should not be your life." He said softly.

Dis gave him an impatient look. "Shoulds and should nots have been a part of life since our people were awoken. If we want surety in life, we should have remained rocks. But even then wind and rain and trembles of the world can still wear us all down until we become nothing but sand."

Thorin snorted, his sorrow cracking like a rotten walnut. "You quote Durin the Third at me, now?"

"I thought it was Durin the Second." Dis shared his amusement, happy to see his mood pass. She turned her eyes to her sons. Fili pushing another spoonful of porridge into Kili's mouth before the grinning youngster ran off to knock down his wooden tower and start all over again. "If we'd remained in Erebor. I wouldn't have these two."

Thorin grunted a bit at that, not wanting to light upon sore subjects, like her marriage to the miner Vihili. "You would have had others."

"But not these two." Dis insisted.

The dwarven prince knew well that his tongue should stay still and quiet. But inwardly he weighed what he knew of his two heirs. Admittedly he hadn't been around much at all. And Fili appeared a good strong lad with potential. Kili on the other hand. Thorin shot a glance over at the smaller dwarfling. It was a fairly unimpressive sight.

"He'll grow." Dis had the gall to laugh at him even as she passed the plate of apple slices to her older son. "They're both strong."

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"Go back to the house, Kili." Thorin said absently, not even looking at the youngster.

"Why? Huh? Why? I don wanna."

The dwarven prince ran his hands over the length of rope, pulling at it to test the strength. He grunted in approval, calling up to Dwalin. "Seems sound."

The older dwarf male wrapped the end of the rope once more around the sturdy branch, just to be sure, before backing toward the main tree trunk.

Fili watched with eager eyes, his small hands wrapped around the wooden sword in his hand. This was no toy. This was a proper sword, carved from a single length of hardwood. His fingers fairly itched to swing it.

Thorin eyed the rocks tied together along the line of the rope, much like a ladies pearl necklace but with longer intervals between the stones. "Good."

"Why? Why it good? Tell me why."

"Did I not tell you to go back home, Kili?" Thorin again didn't look at the younger dwarfling.

Dwalin, having climbed down to the lower branches of the broad tree, jumped the last few feet. Landing with a solid sounding 'thud' on the ground, his balance perfect.

"Why? Why?." A pause, then more. "Why?"

Thorin finally turned, then stepped back quickly, having almost tripped over his youngest nephew. He grunted. The lad looked like a beggar child. "Have you no proper fitting shirts?"

Fili grinned over at his uncle. "It's mine."

"Of course it is. He eats your food, sleeps in your bed, wears your shirts." The dark-haired dwarf sounded exasperated.

"He sleeps in his own bed." Fili protested, pointing out the obvious.

Thorin grunted, disapproving as he remembered that it had been Fili who'd gone to protect Kili in his sleep.

Dwalin peered down at the smaller of the two boys. Fili's shirt hung like a tent on Kili's thinner frame, almost like a night dress. He looked up at Thorin, shaking his head.

Embarrassed that this was not only his nephew, but also one of his heirs, Thorin scowled. "Kili. Home. Now." His voice seemed harsh, even to his own ears, but the words had already been uttered.

Fili's eyes widened and his teeth snapped shut. He stepped forward, only to stop as Thorin held up one hand to him.

"Why?" Apparently being small didn't mean much to young Kili. He backed up one step, but that was all. "How come?"

"He sounds like Frerin." Dwalin commented, his words measured and slow.

This hit Thorin like a bucket full of waste rock. He sighed unhappily thinking of his own younger sibling. "Frerin was older, stronger. He had an actual beard." But the dark-haired prince took the meaning.

Calming down, Thorin stared down into wide dark eyes staring up at him. His voice softened somewhat. "You're too young yet. I'm going to train Fili right now."

"Me too, me too!" Kili jumped up and down lightly on his toes.

Dwalin cracked a small grin. "Dis did say that was the lad's favorite phrase."

"No." Thorin said definitively and with a bit of force, to make it stick.

"Yes." Kili countered, his own little chin sticking out stubbornly.

Dwalin's smile widened. "Now he really reminds me of Frerin."

Thorin didn't want to think about Frerin, or how he'd lost his brother in battle. Too young. Far too young. "Go home, Kili." This time, his voice was sad.

Instead of leaving, the little dwarfling stepped up and tugged on the hem of Thorin's long tunic. "How come?"

"You're too young."

"Am not! I'm older now! Mam says I'm three now and not a baby!" Now the bottom lip was poking out. Great. With logic like, no adult was going to win.

Thorin looked around, feeling pestered and harrassed. By a three year old no less. "I'll train you when you're older."

"Now!"

Thorin's left eye twitch with annoyance. "I don't have time for this nonsense." He pinned the youngster with a stern gaze. "You won't go home?"

"No!" Kili yelled.

Thorin grabbed the young dwarfling by his shoulders, holding him off the ground.

What might have happened next, the dark-haired warrior prince could not ever say for certain. What he did know is that Kili's eyes went wide. Dwalin froze, his own expression uncertain. Fili dropped his wooden sword.

Thorin swallowed. Violence in the home wasn't unheard of. For Men. This was not the way of Dwarves. Young dwarves were treasures to their families. Even scrawny ones that drove you to the edge of madness.

Swallowing the bitter feeling that he was not as in control as he'd like to think, Thorin marched over to the tree dominating the landscape. He plopped Kili's little butt on the lowest sturdy branch he could see. The dwarfling was sitting a good five feet off the ground, his little boots kicking the air.

"If you won't go home, you have to sit there and watch." Thorin announced, trying to wind his temper back down again. "Fili. A warrior never drops his weapon."

The young blond blushed beet red, even though his uncle's back was still to him. Quickly he stooped down and picked up his precious new wooden sword.

Thorin turned, catching Dwalin's eye. The older dwarf looked a bit relieved. The dwarven prince inwardly winced. He needed to get a hold of himself.

A sharp pain pierced the quiet moment and Thorin put his hand to his ear. He ducked and turned, staring around the area with caution.

"What?" Dwalin asked, suddenly alert because Thorin was scanning the area. He looked back at his prince just as his friend and liege clapped a large hand to the back of his head. Dwalin barked out a sharp laugh before he could stop himself.

Thorin spun, rubbing the back of his head. "Wasps? I don't see anything."

Dwalin didn't trust himself to speak, or he might start laughing and never stop. Instead he pointed.

Thorin spun, groaning as a rock aimed at the back of his head now struck him in the forehead. He winced and glared at his youngest nephew, who had several more small rocks in his little hands.

"You're in a tree. Where did you get the rocks?" Thorin asked, backing up.

Kili threw another stone, they really weren't large at all. More like good sized pebbles. An annoyance more than anything. This one bounced off the hard leather protecting his arm.

Thorin stopped when he was standing next to Fili. The younger brother glared at them all from his perch in the tree.

"Lad has got good aim." Dwalin commented, joining the duo.

Thorin shot his cousin an incredulous look.

Dwalin shrugged, unmoved. "He does. He hits you every time."

A small rock struck the ground two feet in front of Thorin. He raised his eyebrows. "I think I've found his range."

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Dwalin shook his head at Fili, pointing at the rocks tied into the length of rope and hanging from the tree. "Hit these. Only these. Hitting the rope is a miss."

Fili nodded, his blond hair sweat dampened and clinging to his neck. The young dwarf swung, hitting the rocks with deadly accuracy once, twice, and then missing.

"It moved!" The youngster protested.

"Enemies move." Thorin commented dryly. "That's why we use rope in training."

"My turn! My turn!" Kili grinned down at the trio hopefully.

Thorin scowled, just glad that the young dwarfling had run out of rocks. "Fili, you have to compensate your swing for the movement of the rope. You have to guage the strength of your strikes so that they hit the rocks, but don't send the rope swaying madly."

"How come?" Kili asked curiously.

Thorin gritted his teeth, ignoring the three year old in the tree. He pointed at Fili. "Do it again."

"I'm hungry. Did you know that? I'm hungry now."

Would that child never shut up? Thorin sighed.

"I'm hungry too." Fili piped up.

Thorin rolled his head and looked away from the two dwarflings. He frowned as he saw that the sun was in the wrong place. "How long have we been out here?"

Dwalin shrugged. "It's at least two hours past noon."

Thorin's frown sharpened. "I hadn't realized." He turned and eyed Fili. The little eight year old was breathing hard and his hair was flat to his head. "Let's head back home."

Kili stood up on his tree branch and jumped. No warning, he jumped.

Shocked, Thorin didn't have a moment to prepare before his arms were full of wriggling dwarlfing. The lad then grinned widely into his uncle's frozen expression and squirmed until his was put down.

Thorin turned to Dwalin, shaken. The older dwarf shrugged. "No fear in that one."

"He's too small not to have a healthy dose of caution." Thorin said, his voice pitched low.

Dwalin peered over at the two male children, measuring them with his eyes. "Kili's going to be taller than his brother."

"No muscle on him." Thorin indicated what he meant by running a hand from one side of his chest to the other. "Tall, but scrawny."

Dwalin grunted without further comment as Fili pointed his new wooden sword at the hanging rope. Kili stooped down and picked up three rocks. Thorin winced, rocks that had hit him earlier.

Quicker than he'd have credited, three rocks hit the targets dead center. Thorin blinked. Dwalin blinked. Fili laughed and ruffled his sibling's dark hair.

The two adult dwarves watched the two lads turn towards home. Thorin sighed. "A sling perhaps? Not much of a weapon, I'm thinking. Better than nothing."

Dwalin watched as Thorin followed after his nephews. He glanced back at the targets the younger dwarfling had struck. "I'm thinking something bigger." He said, the glimmer of an idea at the back of his head.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"After we eat, I'll talk to you about battle strategy." Thorin promised Fili, looking out at the darkening sky. It was too early for the sun to set, this was the beginning of a storm. "We won't be going back out today, I'm thinking."

"Me too! Me too!" Kili's energy was flagging a bit, having missed hs afternoon nap. But he was no less eager to be involved.

Not wanting this argument, Thorin nodded. "You can listen. But you have to be quiet."

Kili nodded, grinning even as he yawned wide enough to be a cavern opening. Thorin chuckled. Kili wasn't going to be a problem much longer, not today. Youngster would fall asleep fast.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Thorin woke with a start, his sister's hand on his shoulder. He blinked up at her. "Neighbor needs me, her son fell and broke his leg."

"You're not a healer." Thorin yawned and winced, his left arm was asleep.

"I'm a friend." Dis said a bit tartly. "I'll be there to hold her hand and perhaps cook her family dinner."

What about our family dinner? Thorin blinked, but wisely withheld the words. Dis continued though, answering his question even if he hadn't actually asked. "There are cold meats in the cellar and plenty of bread and cheese. Dwalin will help you with the dwarflings."

"I don't need help." Thorin made the protest out of pride, not any great desire to be alone with his nephews.

"Don't let Kili sleep too long." Dis warned with a frown. "No joke, brother. Wake him up before an hour passes."

Thorin nodded, more to get her to leave than in agreement. He looked down at the sleeping dwarfling sprawled over his chest. Kili was out. Out. And his uncle liked it that way.

After his sister finally left, Thorin looked around. Last he remembered was sitting down after a late lunch to talk to Fili about battles and strategy.

The little blond wasn't hard to find. Apparently he was the reason that Thorin's arm was asleep. Wincing, the dark-haired prince carefully pulled his left arm out from under the heavy child. Fili never even stirred.

Thorin sat up on the couch, moving slowly. His large hand going to the back of Kili's head to keep the lad pressed to his chest. The dark brunette hair was wavy and soft, softer then he would have thought.

And for a child who looked so scrawny, there was some weight here. Thorin awkwardly shifted Kili until he was cradling him like an infant.

Dwalin walked in, looking far too chipper.

"How long was I out?" Thorin asked, chagrinned.

The older male dwarf shook his head slightly. "Fifteen minutes at most. Not long."

Thorin snorted, holding the sleeping Kili, he gently pushed an errant strand of dark hair from the lad's face. The child didn't even stir. "Fili did well for his first real training."

Dwalin gave a soft grunt of approval. "And he's only eight. Not bad."

"Kili." Thorin sighed.

Dwalin couldn't help a small grin. "Those rocks."

The lad's uncle felt his lips tilt upward in reluctant admiration. "He does have spirit. Where did he find rocks in a tree?"

Dwalin tossed one of the stones he'd picked up back at the training field. He caught it easily in his hand, holding it between thumb and forefinger. "River maybe. Pond most likely. Dis probably wouldn't have let him play near the river."

"Brought them with him, did he?" Kili's hand slipped, hanging down near his uncle's knee. Thorin moved the little arm back up and held him gently. "I don't know what to do with him."

Dwalin had a few ideas on that, but wasn't ready to share. Thorin held a dim view of the weapon he had in mind. This would take some time to ease in the idea. "Endurance and strength. He's only three. Worry about what to train him with later. He'll need endurance and strength though."

Thorin nodded, giving a wry smile to the sleeping child in his arms. "You're right though, his aim is good."

Dwalin raised one eyebrow at him. "You going to wake him from his nap before the hour is up?"

The dark-haired prince stood, heading toward Kili's room. "Hell no. Let him sleep. I need the quiet."

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

It was after midnight when a very grumpy looking Dis shoved a very wide awake Kili into her brother's arms.

The three year old dwarfling poked his uncle in the eye, making Thorin turn his head away. "Why do I have to stay up with him, he's your son!"

Dis snarled, baring teeth. "You're the one who let him oversleep. He even missed supper!"

Thorin frowned and looked at the nearly bare table. "If you want him to eat right, you feed him. What do I know? I'll just give him cake for supper."

Dis stilled, her eyes lighting up. She gave a soft chuckle. "You're the one staying up with him until he wears himself out again. You want to be the one to load him up with sugar? Be my guest."

Sugar. Not a good idea, not if he needed Kili to fall asleep again. And he did need that. Thorin scowled as his sister turned and headed for her own bed.

He looked down at a grinning Kili. The little dwarfling threw his hands up in the air looking thrilled. "CAKE!"

"No cake." Thorin sighed unhappily.

"CAKE!" Kili insisted, poking out his bottom lip.

The dark-haired prince in exile slowly closed his eyes as he realized his mistake. So much for trying to teach Fili battle strategy. He was a fool. He was the one who'd mentioned the ...

"CAKE!"

... in the first place. Tonight was going to be a long one.


	4. In which something is lost

"Welcome back!" Thorin slapped Dwalin on the back as he stepped to the side, allowing the large warrior entry into the cabin. "Good trip?"

"Uneventful." Came the grunted and rather exhausted reply.

Thorin nodded, following Dwalin into the kitchen as the dwarf warrior headed toward the back door. "There's water for washing already heating."

Dwalin grunted in surprised approval and swung the large cooking pot off the fire. It was just barely warm, it would do. Taking this over to the sink he began washing up from his travels. It had been three months since he'd been back here.

"News?" Thorin asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway frame.

"Nothing from the mountain. Seems the dragon hasn't been seen for a while. Speculation is that he sleeps now." Dwalin removed his hand dusters, fist weapons capable of crushing skulls.

"Speculation? More like hope." Thorin sneered.

"How are things here?" Dwalin asked, rinsing dirt and grime from his hands and face from the long travel.

Dis entered the kitchen with a smile, and then sighed. "Things are dirtier now than they were before." She eyed the caked mud on her once clean floorboards.

Dwalin and Thorin both ignored the jibe as the large warrior greeted the dwarrowdam warmly. "The lads grow well and strong? Do their beards sweep the floor yet?"

Dis chuckled in spite of herself, her eyes bright. Hearing the sound of trampling dwarfling boots on the back porch she grinned. "Be ready."

Dwalin's eyebrows rose as seven-year old Fili came in after taking his boots off on the covered back porch. Bright blue eyes lit up with glee as he spotted the newcomer in their mam's kitchen. "Mister Dwalin!"

A squeal from behind the blond dwarfling announced Kili's presence, but only a second before a dark haired blur dodged out and climbed on one of the benches to the table. The eager youngster then gained the height of the table itself and launched his little body right at Dwalin's head.

The choice was dodge or catch. Dodging would mean the child would strike the counter hard, so Dwalin caught young Kili with a "Oomph" and a resigned sigh. The large warrior eyed the grinning five year old who was currently tugging at his whiskers. "And hello to you too."

Thorin closed one eye and made an exasperated sound. "Reckless." He pronounced.

"Excited." Dis amended. Then she gave a lopsided motherly smile. "And reckless."

"Now they both need a bath." Thorin sounded resigned as he watched Kili chatter happily at the large warrior, telling him about the monsters living under the cabin.

Dwalin sent a curious look at Dis, who shrugged. "Probably a racoon. Makes scratching noises. Thorin promised to rid us of it's presence." She paused for dramatic effect. "Two weeks ago."

"Busy." Thorin muttered with a frown. "Harvest time is coming up, lots of farm equipment coming into the smithy for repair."

Dis looked at her two sons and pointed at them one at a time. "We need bath water, and wood brought in to heat it over."

Fili and Kili grinned with importance. The young blond dwarfling's chest puffed out with pride. "I'll bring in the most!"

"I will!" Kili's hands flew up in the air, unfortunately one of those hands still had a grip on Dwalin's beard. The warrior winced at the sudden tug.

"And then you can bring in more water for you two dwarflings to take a bath next." Dis continued.

Glee fled. Disappointed groans and rolled eyes met that announcement.

Thorin laughed at the dire looks on the faces of his two sister-sons.

Dwalin shook his head and bounced Kili in his arms, making the little one squeal with surprised happiness. "Again!" The little dwarfling demanded imperiously.

The large warrior complied, bouncing Kili to the child's utter delight.

"You spoil him." Thorin grimaced.

Dwalin eyed his leader but didn't comment, instead he looked over at Fili. "Perhaps I don't want a bath."

The blond's tragic face turned speculative.

"Perhaps, I want a swim?"

Fili's bright eyes lit up with eagerness. "At the pond?"

Thorin shook his head at the idea.

Dwalin turn to face his prince, with Kili watching as well. The littlest dwarf's dark eyes were fairly pleading, his bottom lip poking out in a pout. "Too much water to fetch and heat, take too long. Let's go to the pond."

"I wanna go." Kili whispered, laying his head down on Dwalin's fur lined shoulder. In all his five years, he'd never been to the pond with the older dwarves unless with his mam.

Thorin shook his head, unwilling to be saddled with the youngest of his sister's children. Kili was proving bright and everything, catching on quickly whenever his uncle taught him anything. But he was still so lean, almost wiry for a dwarf lad. The exiled-prince couldn't help but think of him as weaker than he should be.

Dis' mouth tightened, she'd argued over and over with her brother that Kili was in no way weak just because he didn't look like Fili did at that age. "Come love, you can come with me."

Kili shook his head mulishly, his face crumpling with disappointment. No tears though. Frustration and anger and temper, but no tears. "I wannt go to the pond!"

"Enough!" Snapped Thorin. He sighed and pointed at little Kili. "Go with your mam."

Reluctantly, the child nodded, still looking upset.

Dwalin bit back a sigh and glanced at Dis. "What will you be doing then?"

"Going to the pond with you lot, of course." Dis said brightly, ignoring her brother's muttered curse.

Kili's face lit up and Fili laughed happily.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"If you weren't here, we could get a proper wash." Thorin grumbled.

Dis looked out at the edge of the large mountain pond where Dwalin was standing waist deep in the water, stripped to his under-breeches. "The clothes needed a dunking as much as you lot did."

"Dis ..."

"Stop not including Kili." The dwarrowdam said very quietly.

Thorin paused, eyeing his sister with careful consideration. "He's very young. At five I wasn't training Fili either."

Dis pursed her lips, not looking away from where Dwalin was helping Fili float on his back, teaching the boy how to kick his feet. Kili was at the edge of the pond, his feet the only thing he was allowed to put into the water. "I mean in your thoughts."

Confused, Thorin frowned. "Explain."

"He is not weak and he has a heart as big and brave as yours, brother. And yes, he's reckless. You discount him, in your plans for the future."

Thorin grimaced, but nodded as he took a deep breath. "Perhaps I do."

"He won't be the dwarf he was meant to be if you don't include him in your thoughts. Let him know that he has a place with you." Dis continued.

The dark-haired prince shook his head. "He's a child, a baby. When he gets bigger I will train him."

A splash and a wail from the shore showed Fili sputtering and coughing, barely keeping his mouth above the water. Blonde hair was matted and dripping in his face, covering his eyes.

"Fili!" Young Kili cried, running into the pond anxiously.

Thorin swore and roared at the five-year old to freeze where he was and not to take another step. "But Fili!" Kili pointed at his brother, his eyes huge and tearing up.

"Fili's fine." Thorin turned the dwarfling around and popped him lightly on the bottom. "Go to your mam."

Kili's bottom lip poked out sullenly, but he obeyed. It helped that Fili was now laughing and splashing around with Dwalin. "I wanna play."

"Go!" Thorin pointed back at Dis.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"I wanned to swim." Kili was being carried by Dis, wrapped in a large towel having been bathed by his mam at the edge of the pond. But not allowed past his little knees.

Fili was wrapped up, but walking under his own power between the much larger dwarrow warriors.

"Big dwarves don't whine." Thorin sighed, tired of the constant questions and demands that only a five-year old could produce.

Fili piped up. "You said he was still a baby, so he can whine."

Thorin scoffed. "Your brother is too big to whine."

"So he's big enough to swim then?" Fili asked, making Kili grin from his mam's arms.

Dwalin choked out a laugh. "Fine logic, but no lad. Kili is too big for one, but too small for the other."

Thorin grunted in agreement.

"But I wanna swim!" Kili asserted, earning himself a glare from his uncle. "I can swim!"

Whatever Thorin might have responded, it was lost as Dwalin went the route of distraction. "Then I guess you don't want to go back to the cabin to see what I brought back for you two scamps?"

"Presents?" Fili perked up and even Kili brightened.

Life in Ered Luin was pretty comfortable for the dwarflings. The brothers weren't aware of what their lives might have held if they'd been born and raised back in the kingdom of Erebor. But while they were happy and warm, they were unaware of the day to day struggles to feed and clothe a family, much less take care of the dwarven community at large. Basics Thorin provided. Extras were unheard of. And a treat.

Back at the cabin, Dwalin dug around in his packs until he produced a fine knife, not much longer than Fili's fingers. "It's for carving wood."

Kili's mouth formed an 'o' of awe, his dark eyes wide as he reached toward the naked blade. His expression clouding as his brother pulled it out of his reach. "It's sharp, Kili." The blonde warned him with a smile.

Sharp Kili understood. Much like hot, breakable, and NO! He'd learned each and every one of those the hard way.

"Here." Dwalin pulled out something rolled up, spreading it out on the table. Kili's eyes widened as he looked at the blank sheets, and then up at the large warrior. "Paper. And charcoal."

Dis looked on indulgently, surprised by the gift. "Paper? Where in Middle Earth did you find that?"

"Iron Hills." Dwalin said, watching Kili as he touched the blank paper cautiously. When it didn't do anything, the young dwarf patted the sheet on top. "Here. Try this. He took a charcoal writing stick and made a line on the blank surface."

Kili's eyes went huge and Fili grinned. "Like in uncle's books?"

The mention of the books had Kili paling and his hands pulling away from the sheets of paper. He'd gotten in a lot of trouble about half a year ago, playing with Thorin's books.

"Better." Dwalin assured the dwarflings. "Because this paper doesn't belong to your uncle. It's Kili's. And he can draw any picture he wants on it."

"Draw?" The dwarflings understood drawing, they did it in the dirt with sticks all the time.

Dis took the charcoal stick from Dwalin, and put it in Kili's chubby little hand, helping him make a mark on the paper. The little dwarfling giggled and made a line of his own. His grin lit up the whole room.

"Okay. Dinner first. Then my fine children, you can make presents for Dwalin and Thorin. Fili with his new blade, and Kili can draw a picture." Dis announced, sending the children off to get ready so she could use the kitchen for making the evening meal.

"Then can I swim?" Kili asked, turning to look at the adults hopefully.

Thorin's head dropped to his chest. "We're going to be hearing about this swimming thing for a week."

Dwalin just laughed at him.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"It's a fine owl, Fili." Thorin patted the blond ten-year old on the shoulder proudly.

The dwarfling frowned. "But it's a racoon."

Dwalin bit back a laugh by coughing as Thorin eyed the crude carving with trepidation. "Big eyes, feathers ..."

"Circles around the eyes and fur." Fili's lip quivered a bit and his uncle sighed.

Thorin mentally kicked himself and shrugged. "It's a first try, you did extremely well."

"Really?" The blond child smiled tenatively.

"Really." Thorin smiled, then looked over at the younger of the two brothers. Kili was fairly bouncing on his toes clutching his drawing. "Let me see what ..."

The thought was interrupted by a hammering at the door. Thorin excused himself, heading to see what was going on. He came back in the room with a frown. "Problem. I've got to go out. Sorry, I'll be back when I can."

Dwalin's eyebrows rose and Thorin nodded, he was going to need someone with him. The large warrior got up and grabbed his fist weapons on the way out.

"But my picture!" Kili protested, clearly unhappy. Dark eyes wide with distress.

Thorin nodded, not paying attention. "Later." He promised his younger nephew.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

It was extremely late, nearly midnight when Thorin and Dwalin tromped back into the cabin, looking exhausted.

Dis heard them come in and got out of bed, pulling on a robe as she went out to the kitchen. The males were pulling out seats as she moved around, putting some water on in the tea kettle.

"Thanks." Thorin yawned.

"Bad?" Dis asked cautiously.

The dark-haired prince shrugged. "The sons of Hafter were at odds with their neighbors again. Out in the dark pulling down fences."

"Drunk." Dwalin sighed. "Obstinate dwarves."

"Mam?"

All three adult dwarves turned, chagrinned to see a yawning and clearly blready eyed Fili.

"Sorry we woke you, child. But you need to go back to bed." Thorin said gruffly.

Fili nodded, shuffling his bare feet. "Send Kili back too then."

Dis' eyebrows rose. "Your brother's up? He can sleep through a thundertorm."

The blond shrugged.

"Great." Thorin mumbled, clearly in a foul temper. "It'll take forever to get that one back to sleep." He knew for a fact that the younger of the two lads slept like a log. But when he was up, he was up.

Dis headed to Kili's room, peering inside. "Where is he?"

Fili shrugged again, his eyelids drooping.

"Dwarfling." Thorin's tone of voice had Fili's blue eyes popping back open. "Where did Kili go?"

The youngster shrugged and shook his head. "He wasn't there when I got out of bed."

Dwalin had been smiling wearily, but at that announcement, his face blanked.

"KILI! Get out here!" Dis raised her voice, but got no response. Not a word, not a shuffle, not a peep. "KILI!"

"KILI!" Thorin called out, irate. "Enough!"

"Lad is a sound sleeper." Dwalin said quietly.

Dis was already searching the brother's room. Her face paling. She looked over at the now wide awake and anxious Fili. "What was he talking about when you two went to bed?"

"Swimming."

Thorin cursed heartedly as Dis caught her balance, putting her hand on the wall to steady herself.

"He wouldn't go outside after dark." Dis assured herself.

Fili hunched his shoulders.

Thorin caught his breath, eyeing his heir with a heavy heart. "Fili? What?"

The blond shook his head, not looking up.

Dwalin sounded a bit harsh as he spoke. "Lad. Spill it." It was an order.

"We've been going outside to look under the cabin, to see if racoon eyes really glow in the dark." The dwarfling whispered. "But it's okay, we never go anywhere else. And Kili is never afraid of the dark."

"He's never afraid." Thorin barked, fear starting to crawl up his spine. "A healthy dose of fear would be a good cure for his reckless ways."

Dwalin was already out the back door, circling the cabin. Calling out. No response.

Thorin stared at his sister's horrified eyes. "He curled up somewhere in the house, asleep and not hearing us."

"The pond." Dis whispered, her voice so low he had to strain to hear her.

Chills broke out on the back of Thorin's neck. "Dwalin!" He yelled as he headed out the back door. "Search the yard and barn. I'm going to the pond."

"I'm going too!" Fili scrambled to catch up with his uncle.

"No. Help your mother search the house." Thorin ordered.

Fili watched him leave with haunted eyes.

Thorin cursed all the way out to the mountain pond. Inwardly. Because he needed to keep an ear out for sounds of crying or pain. Splashing. Animals. "KILI!" He yelled finally, unable to take the growing tension.

No response.

"If you're out here I'm going to beat you black and blue!" Thorin yelled out as he neared the area surrounding the pond. It was an empty threat. He'd never laid a hand on either child, and he never would.

But there was no answering call. No sound other than that of nature itself. Somewhere a bullfrog called out, and night insects filled the air with their own peculiar music. Nothing seemed out of place. Nothing seemed disturbed.

"Damn it!" Thorin ran a worried hand through his hair, trying to see if there were fresh footprints on the land around the area where they'd been today. But the moon was clouded over and the light was dim.

Fear began to eat at him. True fear. Helpless fear. Kili was so small, so tiny ...so trusting that nothing could ever happen to him. What would it have hurt to have carried him out to the water today for a few minutes? It would have made the child so happy and probably have kept him from trying to sneak back out here.

Thorin's curses turned inwards, towards himself. Dis' words earlier came back with a haunting clarity. Was he so dismissive toward his younger nephew? With hindsight, Thorin realized he was worse than she'd stated. "KILI!"

There was no response. Then he heard a splash, turning with alarm, and hoping with all his heart it was only the bullfrog.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

The kitchen door slammed open as Thorin rushed inside, his dark eyes roaming the kitchen. All eyes turned to him.

None of those eyes belonged to a five-year old dwarfling.

Dis started to hyperventilate, going pale.

"I'm going back out. Need light." Thorin spoke hoarsely, heading to his room at the far end of the cabin for his reading lantern. "Dwalin, get the lanterns from the study."

The dwarven prince threw open his door, heading for his desk in the dark. His hand was reaching for his lantern when he finally heard the sound.

Breathing.

"Kili?" His voice wasn't a shout this time, more of a plea. No response, but the light breathy noise was still there. With shaking hands Thorin lit his lantern by feel and turned.

He'd peeked into his bedroom earlier. But he'd left the bed unmade this morning. And Kili was so little. Slowly he pulled back the cover and sank down to sit on the edge of the bed. His knees were actually in danger of giving way.

Dark curls graced his pillow as the dwarfling snuggled in deeper now that the cover had been pulled away.

"Thorin?" Dwalin called from the hallway.

"He's here." Thorin responded weakly.

Dwalin pushed inside, catching his breath in relief. Staring. He swallowed hard. "He ever sleep in here?"

"No." Thorin answered. "Go let Dis breathe again."

Dwalin nodded as Thorin reached out and ran a finger over Kili's baby soft cheek.

It was Fili who got to the doorway first, ahead of his mam. The blond looked as rocky as Thorin felt. "We looked in here." He protested.

"He's small." Thorin answered weakly, reaching down to pick up the sleeping child as Dis reached them. "I've got him, he protested." Unwilling to put down the suddenly precious weight.

"But ..."

"You look ready to fall over. I think we all need that tea now." Thorin said.

Dis eyed him, reading his reluctance to put Kili down, or give him away. She smiled a watery smile and nodded.

"Here." Fili held up a sheet of paper, it had been lying on Thorin's pillow.

"Bring it." Thorin said, heading for the kitchen.

"Uuuuh." Kili stirred a bit, blinked, and then went right back out.

Dwalin gave a rough chuckle. "Sleep through anything."

Fili laid out the picture, studying the stick drawings.

Thorin sighed, things clicking into place. "I did tell him that I would look at his picture later."

Dis shook her head. "Me." She pointed at the drawing at the figure holding what looked like a giant spoon. "Thorin." She pointed at another figure, taller than the rest with long wavy dark hair.

"Mister Dwalin." Fili giggled, pointing at the bald figure with the beard. "Me." This was for the shorter figure with a roughly drawn braid.

"Where's Kili in this?" Dis asked.

Thorin felt achy as he realized his nephew hadn't included himself in the family portrait. Had he done that to the child?

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

It never occured to Kili that he'd gone to sleep in one bed, and had woken in his own.

He was happily eating his porridge the next morning and dodging his mother as she kept touching him, like she couldn't keep her hands off of him. "Mam!" He protested, squirming in his seat.

Fili grinned like a bandit, but said nothing.

Thorin walked into the breakfast room and put a piece of paper down on the table. "Seems someone left me a gift."

Kili grinned, remembering that he'd wanted to share this with his uncle. He nodded energetically, his mouth full.

"But someone forgot to draw Kili in this picture." Thorin pointed out.

The young dwarfling looked startled. "Uh huh."

"Oh? Where is he then?" Thorin asked, leaning over the table and the dwarfling.

"Me! That Kili!" The youngster pointed at the smaller figure.

Thorin frowned. "But where's Fili?"

The dwarfling pointed at the figure they'd thought was Dis with a spoon. "He has a knife!"

"Ah." Thorin grinned in spite of himself. "Me?" He pointed at the long haired person and was a bit relieved to see the child nod.

"Your mam?" He pointed at the bald looking figure.

"She gots a hat!" Kili giggled.

Fili grinned and shot his mother a highly amused look. Dis rolled her eyes. "But my darling, where's Dwalin?" She asked her son.

Kili turned the sheet over and among some inverted V shapes there was a large stick figure with spikes on his hands. "In da Iron Mountens." As if that made all the sense in the world and why hadn't they figured that out?

Thorin nodded, relieved more than he could say. "So is this picture for me?"

Kili nodded vigorously.

"Thank you."

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

**A/N: A little angst among the fluff, I am perhaps a tiny bit sorry for that. Okay. One more chapter I think. Thank you all for reading!**


	5. In which something is found

Thorin winced heavily as he watched, while Dwalin's left temple twitched a few times. The older warrior clenched his jaw just as young ten-year old Kili plunged his wooden training sword into the training dummy.

"I did it!" The dwarfling jumped up in excitement, his grin wide and joyous.

Thorin rubbed his beard tiredly. "Seven?"

"At least nine." Dwalin said, his muscled arms crossed over his chest, staring.

Kili's grin wilted slightly even as he reached over and patted the hilt of his wooden sword where it still rested inside the training dummy. "I won."

"Left yourself open to counterstrikes at least nine times." Thorin's eyebrows furrowed. "You wouldn't have lived to finish him off like that." He frowned and pointed. "And why can't your braids ever stay?"

Kili's dark eyes clouded as his excitement dimmed. His hands went up to his braids, making a face to realize that one was halfway loose and the other was missing, having already fallen out. While dealing with his messy hair, he snuck a quick glance at the adult dwarves and received a nod from Dwalin. The young dwarf waited until Thorin turned to speak with the large warrior and moved to get his real weapon.

"Fili wasn't that much better when he first started." Thorin sighed. "It's just that Kili hasn't got the same breadth to his chest that his brother had at that age. Although he has better agility and footwork. But Fili could have cleaved that dummy in half by sheer strength."

"You know my thoughts." Dwalin grunted.

Thorin couldn't help his slight frown that was almost a sneer. "Bows are for hunting."

"You'll admit that your ten-year old nephew is a better hunter than most full grown dwarrow." Dwalin pointed out. "That agility and footwork you mentioned."

Thorin made a conciliatory hand movement to acknowledge the words, but that he had further reservations. "Archers are effective, in large groups. Hunting, sure. But for warfare what good is a single archer? Can't do a barrage."

"I can think of many good uses for a highly skilled archer." Dwalin spoke firmly, but without heat so it remained a discussion and not an argument.

Thorin made a gesture at the various training dummies in the open meadow that he'd set up for his nephews. Then blinked as every dummy suddenly sported an arrow to the forehead, the last one still shaking from the force of the shot.

Turning, Thorin stared at his grinning dark-haired nephew. Fili at his side, also grinning. The prince in exile sighed and shot a glance at Dwalin, who while not grinning did look a bit too satisfied. "Is this a conspiracy?"

Dwalin shrugged lightly. "Maybe."

"I don't ..." Thorin stopped as Kili reached back into his quiver and pulled out an arrow and shot it, then two more in quick succession. Each striking right next to the arrows already embedded in the training dummies. "Huh."

"His aim is damn near perfect, his eyes are sharp and he's more than strong enough for the bow he has." Dwalin stated mildly. "Although as he continues to grow he'll need to learn how to make his own and fletch arrows suited for his style of shooting."

Thorin threw up his hands in mock surrender, making both of his nephews fairly jump up with excitement and glee. "He doesn't stop training with a sword." His eyes narrowed. "Kili? You didn't purposefully leave yourself wide open with that attack earlier, just to get me to allow this bow nonsense?"

Kili's grin dimmed a lot and he shook his head, chagrined. "No sir."

"Never neglect your blade work. Quivers do empty out you know." Thorin's voice hardened, pointing emphatically at his youngest nephew and heir.

Dwalin grunted in satisfaction and then eyed Thorin as his prince gave him a cautionary glance. "I'm still not completely sure this is a good use of training time." He said quietly.

The larger warrior nodded once, to show he'd understood.

Thorin sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. "An heir of Durin. An heir of mine. With a bow."

Hearing his uncle, Kili's excitement lost some of it's shine, until Fili nudged him and gave him praise on his fine shooting.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"Please uncle?" Fili's bright blue eyes fairly pleaded. A young and handsomely braided seventeen-year old dwarfling. No, not a dwarfling for too much longer, Thorin mused. Getting close to twenty.

Thorin eyed the youngster as a pang of bitterness flew through him. If Fili had been raised as a proper prince of Erebor, he'd not be subject to helping out his uncle at the smithy like this. He'd have filled his days learning how to rule, how to manage, how to ride, how to dance, how to negotiate, and he'd not have faced hard work just to put food on the table and clothes on their backs.

Yet here was Fili manning the bellows for him, sweat making his shirt stick to his muscular back. A shirt with several patches. And there was even younger Kili sharpening farm impliments and stoking forge fires, his braids from this morning already a lopsided mess.

His nephews knew more about human plows than they did about gauging the impurity levels in gold or mithral. A sad state of affairs for the royal family of Erebor. And hardly an impressive showing for the heirs to the throne.

Saddened, Thorin sighed and seriously studied the two dwarflings. At seventeen and twelve they were far too young to go off on their own. Especially in a human town. But Kili had just hunted an eight point stag yesterday and Fili had helped haul the extra meat to the local inn to sell. Then both lads had contributed their profits to a local dwarrow family in need. Like princes should.

"I'm swamped with work." He said, trying to think of a way to grant the lad's request.

"I'd be with him." Fili pointed out, sensing there was a chance and that their uncle wasn't dead set against the idea. "And it's right across the road. If we yelled, you'd hear."

Thorin didn't point out that if he was hammering on the iron works, no he probably wouldn't hear.

"My draw is too light." Kili piped up, talking about his bow. He'd grown taller in the past two years, as well as gaining in strength. "But the new bow I made can't take a heavier draw without warping."

The older dwarrow eyed his younger nephew with a sigh. "Your braids are shaming. Again."

Kili made a resigned face and reached up, pulling his braids loose. It took no time, since they were more than half-way out anyway. His dark hair just simply refused to be tamed.

"An hour." Fili tried again. "Just to look at the bows and see how they're made."

Kili nodded, quickly redoing two small braids and pulling his hair back in a simple clasp. He didn't want to spend the time to do anything more intricate. Besides, they never stayed.

Thorin sighed heavily. Human town or not, he and his family had been here for years. It wasn't too bad as towns went. But trading routes went through here regularly. Which meant strangers. Human strangers. He made a face, clearly torn.

"I could hunt better game with a better bow." Kili rushed in, sensing weakening resolve.

Taking a deep sigh, Thorin eyed the two young dwarrow. "Kili doesn't speak to the humans."

The dark-haired dwarfling brightened, then frowned lightly. It wasn't anything new, he had never been allowed to interact with the humans when they were in town. Fili had even been the one to negotiate with the innkeeper on the price of the meat. Something he'd only been allowed to do in the last few months out of need, not that Thorin wanted Fili talking with the humans either.

Fili glanced at his younger brother. "What if he has questions about the bows?" The blond knew next to nothing about using that weapon. He'd tried, and it wasn't for him.

Thorin wouldn't budge on this point. "Look only. If you have questions, you come to me. Give me your questions and we'll go over together."

Kili and Fili shared a look. They'd take what they could get.

"Behave!" Thorin admonished both of them as they took off before he could change his mind. "Don't shame your line."

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

"They're back."

Fili and Kili stayed silent, as usual. Watching the humans as they worked with the various weapons on sale. All different types of bows including short, long, and cross bows.

Arnor, the bowyer, eyed the two young dwarves. The two had been coming around for several months now. The blond would sit and sometimes watch, and sometimes pull out some wood and do some carvings. Runes mostly.

The younger dark-haired lad would watch avidly. That one's wide eyes took in every move, every word. But he'd never speak. Sometimes though, after Arnor knew the lad had overheard or seen something new, an older dwarf would come by and ask some questions.

Arnor had once asked this Thorin person why the lad couldn't ask his own questions, but had been told that the young dwarf was just that. Too young.

At first the human bowyer had been a bit annoyed, but the lads never interfered and the younger one seemed so interested. In fact, he would come in periodically with new bows he'd obviously crafted himself. And Arnor was amused when the dwarf lad would impliment something he'd seen or heard at the bowyers.

"How often do they come by?" Asked a human male named Custis who headed of one of the troops of mercenaries that hired out to traders for protection.

Arnor shrugged. "Once a week at least, sometimes twice. Never stay more than an hour really."

"What do you think of the new guys?" Custis dismissed the young dwarves and turned instead toward some possible recruits.

Arnor shrugged, looking at where the two human males joked and fiddled around with choosing a proper bow. "I hope they're better with blades." His tone told how he doubted they'd be much good as archers.

Custis shrugged. "Good help is scarce these days." He looked over at the two males. "Shoot."

The first male, a huge specimen of solid fat rather than muscle, belched and gestured for the thinner man to go first. This one had greasy hair tied back neatly, although balding on top.

Neither missed, but didn't hit center even once. On a stationary target. Not great. Decent enough, but not for a professional guard or mercenary.

But Custis sighed, he already had serious misgivings about both of these newcomers. Arnor gave him a sidelong look. "Heard they brawled at Patrice's last eve. Slapped one of the barmaids."

Arnor grimaced. "Never a good sign."

Custis nodded, and eyed the targets. "Not good at all."

The two human male recruits, obviously trying to overhear, bristled with temper. "It's more than decent shooting."

From the side, watching, Kili sniffed. Barely a sound. Fili smiled, not looking up from where he was practicing carving dwarvish runes. The younger dwarf looked up at the sun and sighed. His hour was up. He nudged his brother.

Fili stood and put away his blade, watching as Kili resettled his new maple bow. The duo turned and found themselves the subject of intense glaring.

The recruits were snarling, blathering on about how the two youngsters had either mocked them or distracted them while shooting. Kili couldn't figure out which human was saying what, their accents were odd to him and they were speaking all at once. He shook his head and looked at Fili for guidance.

Fili put his hand on Kili's shoulder, pulling him back slightly. Thorin would be pissed off if they became embroiled in human arguments.

"Those boys never say anything." Arnor said quickly, not liking the signs of rising temper in the seedy looking males. "Leave them be."

Fili said nothing, keeping his blue eyes on the strangers, and not moving. He didn't correct the bowyer that 'boys' was a human term for young males. Not Dwarven. Properly they were dwarrow, dwarflings, or lads. Instinctively he knew the human bowyer meant no insult, not like the two who'd just been shooting.

Kili shifted his weight, uncertain. He liked coming over here and listening to Arnor talk about maple versus yew, and how to find the 'natural belly' in a curve for crafting a good bow. It would have been better if he'd be allowed to actually talk to the man, but he knew better than to cross Thorin on this point.

"Can she even shoot that bow she carries?" The bulkier human deliberately insulted Kili, who managed to hang onto his temper rather easily. It helped that he was a bit too shocked to really react.

Fili stepped in front his younger brother protectively. His blond beard was filling in nicely, although still a bit patchy due to his age. While Kili had barely a dark shadow on his chin and cheeks.

"Wonder what she'd look like in a proper dress?" The thinner male leered suggestively.

Custis sighed unhappily. "I can't use you. Either of you."

"Why? Because you think a girl dwarf can shoot better'n me?" The thinner male reached out and grabbed Kili by the hair. Yanking.

Fili snarled, stepping in the way. But he was a seventeen year old dwarfling, which due to the variances in in dwarf to human aging, made him appear even younger to the males despite his beard. A punch to his chest had the blond stumbling back. His hand went to his blade. But it was only a wood shaping tool, not a proper dagger. Silently he swore he'd never leave home without a good dagger, or three, ever again.

"Leave off!" Custis barked.

"Aw. Just wanting to prove a point. This ...lass ...shoots better than me? Fine." The thinner male sneered and shoved Kili forward.

Arnor couldn't say he wasn't curious to see if the eager young dwarrow could shoot, but not like this. "Enough."

"Indeed." The deep voice had everyone turning. Thorin stood there, magnificent in his temper, a massive hammer across his broad and muscular shoulders.

Fili relaxed a bit at the sight.

Thorin eyed his nephews, taking in Fili's nervousness and relief. Then at Kili. The younger lad was holding onto his bow with a death grip, ignoring the large human who still had a hand in his dark hair.

Kili winced, sure that this was all going to end up his fault.

"Just want to see the gal shoot." The fatter human grinned and winked. "That's all."

Thorin's eyebrows rose. Gal? He saw the shame and blush on Kili's face. He weighed the moment and then grunted. He settled his gaze on his nephew. "Well, go on. Shoot."

Kili's face shot up in shock, then saw the look on his uncle's face and knew what Thorin wanted him to do. He pulled free of the human, ignoring the pull on his hair as he turned.

"Well, do you need help setting ...up?" The thinner male stared in shock at the arrow now buried more than half-way into the target. Center.

Arnor's eyebrows rose.

Custis grinned. "Now him, I'd hire. How old is the dwarrow?"

Thorin grunted, at least one human was being respectful. "Too young. Needs some years."

Kili smiled, pleased. Right before things went dark.

Fili leapt onto the human who'd just knocked his brother down, striking him on the top of his head. His own fist coming down hard on the balding, greasy hair.

Custis drew his sword and stepped in front of the fatter human, the point of his blade at the man's throat. Dumb or not, the male wasn't stupid enough to press his luck.

Thorin snarled, but couldn't swing his hammer with Fili on top of the thinner of the two human males.

"What is going on?" Two guardsmen arrived, looking ill tempered, next to them was Arnor's young apprentice. The bowyer nodded, pleased.

The human male, although thinner than his companion, still towered over Fili. The young dwarrow got in several strong blows before being thrown down onto the ground.

"HOLD!" The guard yelled.

Everyone stilled. Some happy at the interruption, some breathing hard, and some glowering.

The guards looked around, seeing the downed young dwarflings and the menacing form of their uncle. They eyed his huge hammer and simmering temper with caution. "Who started this?"

"Dwarves." The fat male spit on the ground, barely missing Fili as the blond sat up, shaking his head.

Custis twitched his blade and the fatter male backed off, hands up in the air. "These two troublemakers. Throw them out of town."

The guards looked at Arnor, who nodded.

The fat male sneered. "You'd support dwarves over good humans? What kind of man are you?"

"One who doesn't strike children." Arnor sneered back. "And who knows which side of the truth you sit on."

The guards jerked the groaning man that Fili had hit over to the side. Custis let his sword down as they came to collect the fatter male as well. But the big man wasn't ready to go just yet. He shoved the guard and then moved to kick Fili in the ribs.

He never connected.

The bigger male howled and fell, an arrow buried in his large posterior at least half-way up the fletched shaft.

All of the adults, human and dwarven, turned and stared at Kili. He was standing more or less straight, a dribble of blood dripping from one nostril and both eyes already starting to swell and color.

"He shot me!" Wailed the human male. "Grab him! Damned brat!"

The guards laughed and kicked him lightly. "Serves you right."

Custis walked over to Thorin, eyeing the dwarf carefully. "How long before he's old enough to hire?"

The dark-haired prince and current smithy sighed, watching as Fili tended to his younger sibling. Kili's head was back and the blond was checking him out. "He's twelve."

Custis' eyes shot wide as Arnor sucked in a surprised breath. In terms of dwarves, the lad wasn't more than a child yet. In human terms, around six or so, though it was hard to tell with dwarves being so private. Still, it would be decades before they'd be considered old enough to hire out. "Shame."

Thorin grimaced. He didn't like having his young nephews in town with him. Maybe they'd be better off with Dis at home still. "I am sorry if they've been a bother over here."

"Never." Arnor assured him. "In fact, if they ...I don't even know their names."

"Fili is the elder. Kili the younger." Thorin offered the names almost grudgingly.

"If Kili would like, I could teach him a trick or two about making his own bows and arrows." Arnor made the offer, prepared to be turned down.

Kili came over, his eyes grossly swollen already. Thorin frowned, sure that Dis would have more than a few words to say about her son's injuries. He put his hand on his nephew's head, running his fingers through the tangled braids that were already falling out. He grunted in approval.

Kili gave him a wide smile, only a bit marred by his bruising.

"He's been quiet and attentive. Smart. Good shot. And he has never spoken a word." Arnor said that, thinking it was a good tactic. "Wasn't sure he could speak. Either of them."

Thorin actually gave a rough laugh. "I said that once. Trust me. He can talk. A lot."

Kili ducked his head and shuffled his feet, really wanting this.

"Fili stays with you. Speak with no one else." Thorin admonished sternly. "But not today. Get you both on home. Dis will have something to say about this, I'm sure."

Both dwarflings winced.

"Are they yours?" Arnor asked.

Thorin looked at the two, who were stalling as they listened. He grunted. "Yes, they're mine." He claimed them. His heirs, both of them.

Puffed out with pride, the lads headed home.


End file.
